Their Story
Their Story is a story about the three cats Bird, Feather, and Dove. They were each seperated in much different places when they were five months old. Feather's Point of View It was a week after my birth I lived in the Sunny Florida, I opened my eyes. Yes! Im the first to open my eyes! I thought. I got up to my paws. "Try to speak Feather." My mother said. She was a white cat with green eyes, She looked like me except I had blue eyes. "Im Feather?" I mewed stumbling on my words. "Yes my darling." My mother purred. I saw two other small kittens like me. One a silver female with yellow eyes, the other a dark grey male with green eyes and a white chest. "Are they my sibblings?" I asked softly. "Yes, the male is Bird, and the female is Dove." My mother smiled. I looked down at them. I saw Dove start to open her eyes. "Momma! Momma! She opening her eyes!" I cried out. She walked to me. "Your right Feather, come on Dove open those eyes!" She urged. Dove opened her eyes. "It's big out here!" She squeaked. I smiled and then saw Bird open his eyes. "Come on!" I said and we raced toward him. It was my fith month after birth and I was walking about. Momma said that we would go to new owners after our old ones sold us. I paced around. I don't wanna leave Momma, or Bird, or Dove! I bit my lip. Then I heard a loud ring. "Oh no! They're here!" I whispered to myself. The door swung open. I saw Bird and Dove sit straight as the humans picked them up and looked at them. One had dark black hair and brown eyes, the other had pointy brown hair and green eyes. The brown haired one wore a red shirt with black pants, the other wore a orange shirt with jeans. "How about the white one?" The brown haired one said. "Ok Micheal, that one is Feather." My owner said, she picked me right up and I was put into hi arms. I struggled to get out but he kept me in his clutches. He handed my owner money and walked out the door. "Momma!" I cried. Bird was taken away by the black haired man. "Feather!" He cried too. "No!" I yowled. Dove was left wide-eyed in the home with Momma and I was put in a car, Bird in a seperate one. He put me in this small carrier and he drove on. We drove all the way to an airport. "No way im going on an airplane!" I hissed. But Micheal grabbed onto the handle of the carrier and walked in. I waited a long time until I was put onto an airplane. I was put (still in the carrier) on the seat next to Micheal. It made my ears stuff up and it bumped alot. It was dawn when we got to our destination. I looked out of my carrier. It was a land of a soft white blanket of snow! Micheal walked out and we got right back into a car. It was freezing there. Alaska. I knew It, Momma had told me about the most coldest place in our country. Micheal brought me to a log cabin and opened the doors. He put the carrier on the floor and opened it. I slowly walked out. It was warm and had a green fluffy couch, a red rug I warm fireplace and many rooms and a kitchen. "Oh my claws!" My mouth swung open. But my heart dropped when I remembered my family. "Welcome to your new home Feather." Micheal smiled. I walked along the snow outside. We lived in the area of Alaska were it snowed all the time. I shivered. Will I ever leave this horrible place? I looked to the sky. Momma, Bird, and Dove were in my mind. I missed them so. I heard a meow, then I looked at my fence. A black male cat with white spots all over and amber eyes was sitting on it. "Hello, my name is Flurry." He meowed and hopped into my backyard. "Uh, my name is Feather." I wasn't sure about Flurry yet. "Hello Feather, you must be Micheal's new cat. My owner is Troy, he lives beside your home." Flurry pointed out. "I knew that." I rolled my eyes. This Flurry cat was so obvious. "It's time for breakfast, and I don't won't to miss my tuna." I smiled awkwardly and ran back inside through my cat door. Flurry shruged and jumped back to his side. I let out a breath of relief. Micheal drops a few chunks of tuna into my bowl and when I went over he put a collar on me. It was black and had my name in white. I growled and finished my tuna. I padded back outside and I called out for Flurry. "Yes?" Flurry jumped onto my side. "Get this collar off of me!" I ordered. Flurry walked over to me and bit my collar he tore it right off. "Thanks." I closed my eyes. "Now your turn." Flurry meowed. "What do you mean?" I was puzzled. "You have to do something for me." He smiled. "Like what?" I asked. "Well, come over to my side. I got a garden and a big tree." Flurry meowed. I looked around my side of the fence. It had nothing just a blanket of snow. "Fine." I agreed and hopped over the fence. Of course the tree was an evergreen pine tree, like the christams tree looking ones. I saw the garden it was shrivled and dead. This might be one of my worse idea ever. I sighed and jumped back to my side. "Where ya going?" Flurry called out. "I saw it, now Im going back home." I rolled my eyes. I padded back inside and jumped on the couch. Micheal was in the shower, and I had nothing to do. I laid on the couch and yawned. "I should just take a nap." I meowed and closed my eyes. I was in a meadow, it was warm and sunny an Bird, Dove and Momma were with me. We all smiled and flopped into the flowers. "No snow, no cold! Im back home!" I smiled. "Feather! Wake up!" Feather hissed frightened. It was just Micheal. She sihed and hopped off the couch. She ran outside. "I never liked this Micheal person. I really want to escape." I growled. I peeked to the other side of the fence. Flurry was washing his fur. "He is pretty nice, and handsome. Maybe he can help." I meowed to myself. Bird's Point Of View My eyes had just opened. It was so bright! Now I know why it was called sunny Florida!I was just a week old and was the last to open my eyes. Man! I was angry. I should of opened my eyes earlier. I saw two kittens in front of me. One pure silver with yellow eyes and the other a pure white with blue eyes. "Hello darling." My mother said. She was pure white with green eyes. I looked at myself. I had a white chest and the rest was a daark grey, and my eyes were a deep amber. I sat up. It was very different, so big, bright, and warm. "What my name Momma?" My first words came out. "Bird." My mother said in a sweet heart warming voice. Bird. I thought. "What about them?" I mewed. Momma smiled and pointed her tail to the white one. "Well she's Feather, and the grey ones Dove." She purred. Bird, Dove, and Feather. What A big happy family. The thought of that just warmed my heart. I sat up straight it was my fith month since birth. Momma said that our owners were going to sell us. Me and Dove were sitting up straight as Feather paced around the home. Two tall men picked me and Dove up. One put Dove down then picked up Feather. I felt warm in the man's hands. I suddenly fell asleep. I awoke and felt the sun beat down on me. I saw sand and cactuses. Then the man picked me up I saw it was a ranch and it had horses and cows. He set me down inside a horse corral. My mouth opened. In amazement. "Hello lil' kitten, Im Dave." He said in a country acsent. "I don't like the name Bird, so you'll be Bronco." Bronco? I thought. No, I like Bird better. I smelled the fresh air. I saw a pasture of cows then a corral of bulls. "I wanna play with the bulls!" I meowed and jumped into the bull corral. I made noises like "Yergo! Nernter!" And started a stampede in the corral. I quickly jumped out before I got trampled. I laughed as eacho bull was confused. "Maybe life here isn't so bad after all!" I meowed to myself. I went inside the ranches barn and saw chickens, horses in their stalls, and a hound dog I backed away from it but when it saw me it just snorted and went back to sleep. Dave came inside with me. "Ok heres ya'll job." He said. I looked up at him. "You catch mice and rats, so I don't have to worry about the animals." Bird knew exactly what he said but he was suprised. "Ok Bronco?" I just stared until he gave me alittle kit to start me off. I scented a mouse fast and I ran after it. This still isn't so bad. I stretched out in the hay. "Ahh, the soft hay in the barn is a great place to sleep!" I purred. But then I felt emptiness inside of me. I missed Feather, Dove, and mother. "I wish I knew her name..." I sighed. Nobody in my family knew mother's name. I stared to the sky. The cloud looked sad and grey like my heart. A drop of water hit the top of my nose. "Rain!" I cried out. I ran inside the barn real fast. The barn animals were all inside sheltering from the big storm. Dave ran inside with us. He had a lantern and we sheltered in the corner. I shivered. "Whats happening here?" I meowed. I was only about six months old and away from my family. I sighed and settled mysel in the hay I started to snore a bit the I fell asleep. I was in the clouds! I purred andjumped from each to another. But then thee sky turned grey, and the clouds started to dissapear from my paws. "Help me!" I yelped. But nobody was there. I was twisting in the air and my body felt hollow and painful. A wave of wter swooped over me. "Help!" I cried. But that was the end of it. I was drowing in a thick swooping, salty water. I coughed and coughed buut the waves tore me in. "No!" I yowled. My my voice was drowned by the waves. I yelped and cried but nobody heard my weak voice. I strugled but then I outstretched my paws but the waves downed me under. I shook my head and saw cat with ghost like bodies. I looked at myself as I looked just like them. Then they grabbed my paw and I was whisked to heaven. I awoke and the storm had stopped. That was horrible! I thought. My body shivered at the thought of the crashing waves and the ghost like ca taking me to heaven. Im a big cat, it was just a dream. I breathed in and out. A horrible dream.... Doves Point of View I felt the cool air sweep over me as I started to open my eyes. Another cat was sitting beside me. Sh had a pure white pelt with green eyes. I started to smile. More coming soon